Darkest Hour
by QuixoticQuest
Summary: AU. There was no one else to blame except for the one man who had let him down. One small mistake turns a would be close bond into one of deep resentment. Forgiveness was never an option, was it? Dark elements but with canon pairings and twists.  H/G HR
1. Prologue

A/N- _Hey All!_

_Don here! I'm now branching into HP (well, I've written HP before, but not multi—chapter fics) and I'm hoping for no writer's block, but no guarantees since my brain acts of its own accord. _

_The idea for this fic came to me randomly when I was thinking about AU stories and stuff. So here's "The Darkest Hour" a dark HP fic with all the canon pairings, no slash, and aside from the dark twist, everything stays completely canon. _

_I have made some changes as to the timeline and the roles of some of the characters, so bear with me if there's something that doesn't add up right away. Of course if there are holes in my writing that need explaining, please don't hesitate to shoot me a review so I can fix it. _

_This story goes between T and M, so I'm rating it as T and will note chapters where there is M content. _

_As per my usual request: PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS FIC IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE FOLLOWING:_

_-Angst_

_-Mature themes_

_-Tragedy or violence_

_-Character deaths (not sure if I'll include any but it might happen)_

_-Psychological conflicts_

_If you have any qualms in general about reading fics that might contain character deaths or anything dark in general, I advise you not to read this fic. Thank you for your understanding and as always I don't appreciate flaming, so if you don't like my work, please be constructive. Nobody likes to be bashed for their work and I'm no different._

_Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the first chapter!_

_Best,_

_-Don "QuixoticQuest" =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: A Costly Slip of the Tongue<strong>

As soon as the words had left his mouth he whipped his head around to see the end of a cloak disappear out the door. The click as it shut set his thoughts in motion and he was bolting forward. Arms pumped and he took out his wand, setting it on the back of the person ahead of him. But a second later it disappeared. He swore. There he stopped, breathing heavily as the sweat that had begun to form on his forehead and neck caused him to shiver. It was colder outside than he remembered when he first arrived in the small village.

Even if he set out now, it wouldn't be long before- he shook the thought from his mind. His hand gripped his hand tightly and in a snap of air he was gone.

* * *

><p>If anyone had said that living in solitude would be easy was either oblivious or simply ignorant. Ever since the rise began, Lily had wondered if her life would continue to get harder and harder as time went by.<p>

"You're still awake?" But she couldn't help but smile as the dark haired man poked his head around the sliding door to their sitting room. His hair was all out of place as though he'd purposely rolled around on top of his skull for a few hours, trying to make it seem as though he hated to look anything close to presentable. He adjusted his shirt, which was wrinkled and came to join her on the couch.

"He was hungry." She indicated to the round faced boy sitting on her lap, his eyes closed as he slumbered. James smiled and brushed some hair from his son's face. He twitched slightly and let out a moan before falling silent once more.

"Never seems to stop eating once he starts," James said with a laugh. Lily frowned at him.

"Neither do you and we don't exactly have infinite supplies." He waved his hand in dismissal.

"You're overreacting, Lily. He's a growing boy, he needs his nutrition."

"If your head grows any bigger it'll explode."

James gaped at her and opened his mouth in mock horror, "Who, me?" Lily nodded.

"I'm certainly not talking about Harry."

"I'm wounded," James said, giving Harry a good natured scowl. The boy obviously didn't know what was being discussed because he let out a giggle and rolled over to face the other side. James wrinkled his nose at his son, wondering if there was a chance Harry had already inherited his mother's knack for teasing the living daylights out of James. If so, he knew he was up for years of double teaming.

"He'll be five this Friday." He turned his head to look at Lily. She was gazing at Harry with eyes brim with adoration and a familial love that he knew was reserved for Harry and of course, James himself.

"You don't think we should give him a sibling, do you?" She asked. James blinked, stunned by the question.

"Um, do you think we should?" Lily paused for a moment, lowering her eyes to Harry's head before she kissed it. After almost five years of life where the little boy had been livelier and more giggly than James after Sirius had spiked his pumpkin juice with a laughing potion, she noticed that the only thing that Harry seemed to lack was company his own age.

Hiding for so many years without contact his age would cause problems in Harry's future, this much she felt was true. "I think he needs someone his age to play with. Who knows how long it'll be before he meets friends his age."

James thought about it, letting out a thoughtful, "Mmm." As much as he wanted to think that Voldemort would be brought down sometime in the next few years, he couldn't deprive Harry of the one thing that had made his own life worthwhile.

"Alright, if that's what you want," James said. She nodded.

"It's what's best for Harry."

"Then that's all that matters," He replied, kissing her and leaning in further. She pushed him back.

"James, what if Harry woke up and saw us?" Lily said curtly. James paused and then turned red. The last thing he wanted was to scar his son for life.

"Right," He murmured and from then on kept to himself while they continued to talk. It was a little after midnight when Lily had drifted off, her head resting on James' shoulder and Harry sound asleep, curled up in Lily's lap. He was starting to fall asleep himself when he heard a thumping noise at the door. His hand immediately snatched his wand from the table and he gently laid Lily down on the couch arm before standing up.

He slowly made his way to the door and peered through the peephole. What he saw made him want to throw the door open instantly, but he knew better. "What did you tell me when I graduated?" James asked, using his wand to project his voice through the door.

"Not to let your pride rule your better judgment."

"And?" James pressed. He wasn't going to open the door unless the answer was full. If someone was posing as a close friend, he wasn't about to push his luck.

"To always keep an eye out for vomit flavored jelly beans." James opened the door then and the visitor stumbled in, collapsing to the floor. He had a hard time lifting the other, but once he did, he found himself unable to mask his horror at the state of Albus Dumbledore. The Headmaster's clothes were torn in multiple places and his ripped sleeves revealed gashes and welts. His legs were equally bruised and bloodied. Needless to say Dumbledore's face was the only part of him that looked okay save for a few cuts here and there.

"What happened?" Lily was in the hall now and as soon as she took in Dumbledore's state she couldn't help but lift a hand to her mouth for a second before she said, "Death Eaters?"

He nodded, "I left the Three Broomsticks to warn you two that he's on his way."

"Mommy?" Lily's head snapped up at the sound of her five year old's voice and she turned to try to stop him from coming into the hall but his green eyes already rested on Dumbledore, widening as he took in the bloody mess that the older man was in. If he was going to say anything before, the words were gone leaving a pale and blank expression on his face.

"Lily, take Harry and Dumbledore upstairs," James said. She stared at him.

"What for, we should stay here in case the Death Eaters decide to show up."

"Are you mental?" James demanded. "He's coming, Lily, didn't you hear Dumbledore? You Know Who himself is on his way."

She scowled at him, "You're more bull-headed than before if you think you're going to take him down alone."

"I don't," James said curtly and cast a furtive glance at the door. When he had turned back around she was glaring furiously at him, her hands curled into fists. He cringed slightly, knowing that Lily's anger at full tilt was nothing to scoff at.

"Then what?"

James licked his lips. He knew she wasn't going to like his plan, but it was the best option they had. "Take them and run." The moment the words left his mouth he wished he'd never said anything because her fist sent him staggering in the wall.

"I can't believe you, James Potter. After everything we've been through, you think I'm going to up and leave you here to fight You Know Who alone? Since when did you become so bloody," She didn't finish because she was shaking so violently to get her anger in check. Harry was staring at his mother with confusion lit on his face.

"I'm doing what I think is best, Lily. If all of us die, what good would that do? With you running I can buy some time," He averted his gaze. Nothing was harder than letting her go when he was about to face one of the world's greatest evils. Somehow he felt like it was right though. He had placed hope in Harry and that hope was enough to quell any remaining misgivings he had about his plan.

"I'm not leaving." His eyes bore into her.

"Lily, he'll kill all of us."

"Then that's how it's meant to be." James swore under his breath. He never thought he'd hear her say something like that. She was usually so adamant about protecting the future and making sure that the world had one worth living, yet here she was telling him it was okay if all three of them died, even Harry who was barely five years old.

"No, no it's not," James stated coldly. He reached for the nearest object to him but a wrinkled hand caught his right as the door slammed open and the glass on the windows shattered. James instinctively tackled Lily to the floor as she simultaneously threw body over Harry's. The boy squirmed in discomfort for a second before they stood up once again, wands out.

Dumbledore was already on his feet, wand pointing at the figures now standing in the doorway. "Kill them, but the boy is mine." The masked figures stepped forward and immediately began shooting green light from their wands. Lily deflected the first two and then shot a red one back, knocking one of the Death Eaters out cold. Two more stepped forward from the darkness.

"Crucio!" The beam struck Dumbledore and he fell to the floor, writhing and clutching at his chest. Lily stepped forward again and knocked another Death Eater to the side. Harry took that moment to step out from behind his mother and peered out at the figures.

Her eyes turned for a fraction of a second as she heard him step on a creaky floorboard, fear lit in her features. "Avada Kevadra!" The crumpling of her body as it tumbled flailing down, free of any control and the sickening thud as it flopped limply like a ragdoll reflected in Harry's eyes. He stared at his mother for a second before he walked over, kneeling down to grasp her hand.

"Mommy?" Two hands pulled the boy away and he let out a wail.

"Lily!" James was at her side and his eyes began to leak tears as he stared into her wide eyed expression. He squeezed his own shut and whirled at the sound of his son's wail. One of the Death Eaters had Harry in his arm, lifting him up by the collar of his shirt. He lifted his wand.

"Stupefy!" The Death Eater collapsed, dropping Harry to the floor. But as the boy fell, the light traveling towards James struck Harry's arm. When he reached the ground the arm was bleeding profusely. Tear streaked down his face and he looked to his father.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry's outstretched hand grasped only air as his father collapsed to the floor. Dumbledore now lifted his head up to see Voldemort standing over the small boy. A green light flashed, sending chills through his body and roar of anguish that tore through the home wasn't the one he expected. Voldemort was standing there, his face aghast as his body slowly turned to wispy smoke starting at his fingertips. The Death Eaters backed away slowly at first and then ran as soon as the robes of their master dropped to the floor.

Then with a look over at Harry, who sat with a distant gaze at the door, body slumped and legs splayed out in front of him, Dumbledore lost consciousness.

**A/N- So, yeah. That was a pretty intense prologue, but it's necessary to establish where I'm trying to get to in this story. I really want to give Harry a hug. =( My explanation for that would be I was wondering what it would be like if Harry did remember what happened to his parents that night from the beginning and was old enough to absorb it. We'll see where that lands him later chapters. **

**Thanks for reading! =)**


	2. A World Unknown

**Chapter 1**

**A World Unknown **

_A/N- Hey All! I don't know who's reading this so far seeing as the story hasn't really gotten underway, but I've seen some hits on my stats so I hope whoever has read this is enjoying it. =)_

_Lately I've been addicted to listening to "Such Great Heights" by the Postal Service, it's an awesome song with a catchy beat as well as sweet lyrics. It was so cool I briefly considered changing the title of this fic to match it. Ha, ha. Maybe I'll do a one shot with that title for HP. We'll see. _

_Anyways, here's the next installment. I'm not sure when the next update will be since I've got a ton of work to do this weekend, but again we'll just have to play it by ear. _

_I've made some tweaks to the storyline because I'm experimenting here. Feedback, as always, is welcome as long as it's not flaming._

_A special thanks to my good friend Soxman for helping me with plot development. _

_-Don ^_^_PS- The circle is now complete! *Cough* Who said that? Sorry, Star Wars joke. Ha, ha. But it almost is, I just downloaded HP7 onto my I-Tunes so I can watch it until I get sick of it, bwahahahahahahaha! It probably won't happen but whatever. _ _

* * *

><p>The thumping on the door caused the small, thin boy to sit up slowly and still he managed to hit his head on the overhanging ceiling above him. No matter how long he'd lived there, it was still hard not to hit his head on the underside of the stairs. He considered it a miracle that he had his skull intact after all these years.<p>

There was one time where he had hit it on an edge and because he was bleeding his normally ignorant aunt and uncle were forced to take him to a hospital to get stitches. His uncle said it was because they didn't want blood on the carpets. As their usual attitude towards their nephew was one of genuine apathy or irritation, he considered this a brief moment a positive one.

He sat up and felt around in the semi-darkness until he found what he was looking for. In seconds the room swam into complete focus.

"What are you doing in there, Boy?" The gruff voice from outside told him it was time to get up, whether he wanted to or not. "Get dressed and come out here." He heard the creaking of the carpet as his uncle walked away.

Like always, he was sure that he would have no part in the excitement of the day. His cousin, Dudley Dursley's birthday was today as such he, Harry the boy no one knew anything about, would be left out. He pushed open the door as soon as his oversized shirt was tucked into his equally bulky pants and made his way into the kitchen.

"Make breakfast." Harry knew better than to expect a proper, "Good morning from either his aunt or his uncle. Especially not on Dudley's birthday, which was one of the worst days of the year for Harry and the best at the same time because he was either ignored more than usual or he got the chance to have the day to himself.

This time he had to come along on the annual zoo trip because his usual babysitter was sick. Harry served the eggs and bacon and retreated into the hallway, half considering if he should sit in the cupboard until it was time to leave or stand in the kitchen watching his cousin complain about how many gifts he didn't get this year.

"Harry, get in here." He sighed and walked back into the kitchen, knowing that he'd get an earful about his supposed poor behavior at the zoo before they even got there. Once he was in the kitchen his uncle went off on his usual tirade, which Harry nodded to and acknowledged until his uncle was satisfied.

If they knew that he was somewhat more aware of what made him different than everyone else, they would probably lock him the cupboard for the rest of his life, so Harry ultimately decided he was going to pretend he knew nothing at all.

He knew to say the least that he wasn't a normal person. At least he wasn't normal in the general definition of the word and definitely not in his aunt and uncle's definition either. Ever since he was old enough to think about what was going on around him, he noticed how the world seemed to react more to him than he did to it. He would find himself in precarious situations and somehow he'd make it out without a scratch.

Then there was the unexplainable nightmare he'd been having about his parents. It was a blur of images because he was too young to really process it, but he knew that something terrible had happened to him. Why he couldn't remember more about the incident, he wasn't sure. But he knew enough that he didn't believe his uncle's explanation of what happened to his parents.

As he slid into the backseat of the car he glanced over at his cousin before turning his attention to the window. Even if he didn't understand exactly what had killed them, he still knew he'd seen with his own eyes that his parents had been murdered before his eyes by a figure with a malformed pale face and that an elderly man had been nearby, lying still while it all unfolded. Whoever that man was, he definitely seemed like he'd led the murders straight to Harry's parents and to Harry himself.

The car rounded the street corner and pulled up in front of the glass doors of the zoo's entrance. His uncle sent Harry a warning glare before he got out of the car, leading the rest of them inside.

While Dudley and his parents wandered off to look at cats lounging on the far side of the dark hallway, Harry paused in front of the reptiles. He sat down on the bench in front of the glass and stared at the shiny glass which showed more of his reflection than the creatures beyond it.

The sound of footsteps turned his head to a group of what looked to him like a family. They were all close together and only started to drift as each member took interest in a separate spectacle. Harry returned his attention to the glass in front of him, this time taking in the large lizard inside. He started slightly and had to steady himself as something jogged his shoulder.

"Oh, terribly sorry," He found himself looking at a young a few years younger than he, and from the looks of her bright red hair a member of the family he'd seen enter the building.

"S'alright," Harry said quietly. She scrutinized him for a second and then took a seat next to him, swinging her legs back and forth.

"You come here often?" She asked. Harry blinked in surprise at the girl. He wasn't sure why she had chosen him of all people to talk to in the whole of the building.

"No, this is my first time."

The girl made a face, "I come here all the time. My family likes doing things like this. Dad says it makes us look normal."

Harry arched his brow, "Normal?" The girl clamped her mouth shut and then shook her head.

"Never mind."

He shrugged, "I can't say I know what normal is."

She laughed, beaming at him, "Neither can I," She lowered her voice, "Mum says I talk too much."

Harry shrugged, "I don't mind." She looked at him and opened her mouth to say something again, but not before a red haired woman made her way over.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" She threw an apologetic glance at Harry, "I'm sorry if she was bothering you." He shook his head. "Best be off then, have a good day, Dear." Her eyes lingered on his face for a second and then she walked away.

Harry watched them leave the building, more redheaded children in tow. Once outside, the mother gave the girl a stern scolding. "What are you doing talking to a muggle? Did you say anything?"

"He's not a muggle, Mum," The girl said in a matter of fact tone. The mother clucked her tongue in disapproval before turning to the father.

"There was something about him," She said to him. "But it couldn't be."

The father looked over his shoulder at the boy in the building, still sitting there staring at the glass. He couldn't see anything so he turned away. "Well, we need to go at any rate. Is everyone here?"

Harry watched the family pack into their tiny car and he briefly regretted that the girl hadn't stayed any longer. She was his first real contact outside of his aunt, uncle and cousin. Not only had she sat and talked with him, she had smiled at him.

He dropped the thought though, knowing in the back of his mind that he probably wouldn't see her or her family ever again. Still, she had given him hope that his abnormal life wasn't all that unusual or at least it wasn't something to be ashamed or afraid of.

"Let's go," He stood up at the sound of his uncle's voice. He stepped outside just as the exhaust from the red haired family's car puffed out signaling their departure.

He continued to watch it until his uncle roughly pulled him into the car by the collar of his shirt.

* * *

><p><em>Godric's Hollow was as quiet as it was loud upon the arrival of the few wizards and witches who had heard word of the attack there. A clap of air announced the latest arrival on the scene, a dark scraggly haired man who immediately pushed his way past the people gathered around the broken doorway surrounded by scattered shards of glass. <em>

_He let out a ragged breath at the sight of the two bodies lying on the ground and then rounded on the white bearded man beside him, roughly grabbing him by the collar of his robe. _

"_Where is he, Dumbledore?" _

"_Who?" Dumbledore calmed pried his shirt loose from the man's grip. "Calm down, Sirius." _

"_You ruddy well know who I'm talking about!" He snapped, "And don't you dare tell me to calm down. Or didn't you see that they're dead."_

"_I saw," Dumbledore replied in a patient tone. "I was there when they died." This did nothing to curb Sirius' fury. His fist slammed into Dumbledore's face and the man faded a little, clutching at the location of the blow. _

"_I caught Peter not too long ago," Sirius said coolly, "He was trying to run away from here once he saw what had happened."_

"_This wasn't Peter's fault," Dumbledore said, bowing his head. "It was mine. I insisted that he be made secret keeper and I realized too late that someone had overheard my conversation at the Three Broomsticks. I was followed." _

_Sirius snorted, "And this is supposed to make me feel any better?" He shook his head, "Peter is in jail, James and Lily are dead and You Know Who is…" He drifted off. _

"_Gone," Dumbledore filled in, "For now." He knew better than to assume that the most powerful dark wizard of all time wouldn't try to return someday. "That is why Harry needs to be somewhere safe, away from this world."_

_Sirius stiffened at that, "He's my godson." _

"_And as such you should know that he needs to be away from this until he's old enough to understand." _

_Sirius laughed hollowly, "He just saw his parents murdered before his eyes and you think isolating him will help?"_

_Dumbledore now scowled, "I do and this is my final decision, Sirius. In time you can come for him again, but for now he needs to go to his aunt and uncle's."_

"_The Dursleys?" Sirius blurted incredulously. "You're crazy, they'll never take him in." _

"_They will," Dumbledore said with a heavy sigh, "Hagrid is on his way over there now." Sirius' face twitched and then hardened into a solid scowl. "After his first year I will inform him that he has a godfather and if he chooses to live with you, he is free to do so."_

_With a curt nod of approval, Sirius turned on his heel and was gone in a clap of air. "Are you sure it is wise to leave Harry with his aunt and uncle?" Dumbledore turned to the witch beside him._

"_I am. They are the only family he has left," Dumbledore let out a sigh, "And he will need to acknowledge that as will Sirius." _

* * *

><p>Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes at the banging on his cupboard door and slowly made his way out to the front door where he had to blink twice to make sure he wasn't still sleeping.<p>

There on floor on top of the rest of the mail was an envelope addressed to him. He glanced back at the noises coming from the kitchen. Who would be writing him a letter? He didn't know anyone in the world. He folded up the letter and slipped it into the pocket of his oversized sweatshirt.

Once breakfast was over, he went back into the cupboard and by the dim light he read his name once more. The address was so precise it seemed unreal. He had carefully begun to rip it open when the doorbell made him drop it abruptly.

Harry hid the letter under his blankets and peered around the door as his uncle lumbered over to open it. There in the doorway stood a thin man a head or two taller than Harry's squat uncle with dark scraggly hair and a short beard. He gave Vernon Dursley a frown before his eyes went over to where Harry was now standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Harry," The man smiled. "I know this will come as a surprise, but my name is Sirius Black and I'm your godfather."

**A/N- Oh, Dear, Sirius, you're such a troublemaker. This is becoming pretty AU but I already said it would. =) Thanks for reading! **


End file.
